Pacts Unbroken, Continued
by alexzangel
Summary: Part 2 of Pacts Unbroken  A pact between Harry & Hermione. Leaves them about to head down the wedding aisle. But neither of them believe that they are getting married for the right reasons. Or are they?
1. I'm Still Thinking

**A/N:** Yes, I have finally come back to finish writing this story WITH the permission of the author **(Lady B. Padfoot).** We've been talking for a long time and I wanted to double check and triple check with her before I started writing. I've rewritten several beginnings for this first chapter using literally thousands of pages of about five notebooks trying to better myself in my writing. A few reviews from other stories have scarred me ( improve or stop writing) ….So anyway I hope you enjoy the….

**Link To First Part: Chapter: I'm Still Thinking **

Hermione had woken up in her bedroom. She remembered everything that had happened the previous night in the dinner with her parents. The introduction had gone well. She knew her parents well however. They were just testing out the waters on where they could go with him.

The implication of further dinners such of these would lead into potentially more serious questions that they had for him. She groaned as she threw back the covers preparing for the day.

In the hallway she passed Ennee curled up in a little ball in the hallway. She had so much on her mind right now and it was all somehow dealing with weddings.

It was no stranger to Hermione though because she lived and breathed weddings day in and day out. The drama of a wedding never did leave her but the thought of planning her own made her cringe. Couldn't she just hand it to someone else to plan?

Believe it or not she had never had a dream or fantasy of becoming a wife to someone. Once upon a time she had thought once or twice on the subject but considered a career to be more important. Never did she think that she could be facing what she is now.

And what was that exactly?

Harry was sitting on the stool over the counter top reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet as usual. Hedwig sat perched on the edge of the counter top staring at Harry.

"Morning Harry. Thank you for putting me in my bed last night." Hermione said sipping the cup of coffe in her hands.

"No problem."

"What do you think of my parents?" Hermione asked setting her mug down.

"They're nice as usual. No matter what you're father says he's still uneasy about the marriage."

"He's never been fond of the idea of me getting married. The thought of someone taking me away from him scares him to death. I won't always have just them to listen to anymore."

Damn, he thought. Another silence we can't get rid of. He decided to end it.

"I'm not cooking breakfast I've got some more plans I have to go over. You know before we go on winter break."

"I never asked you to. I'll be fine with pop tarts I guess." She said grabbing a package and leaving him sitting in the stool.

Was that the only conversation they were going to have this morning? Something was up with her. He shook his head in disbelief. Was she angry at him?

"Are you mad at me?"

Hermione turned around the passive look on her face turning into a questioning glance.

"I don't know, should I be?"

"No, it's just that you're not talking as much as usual. And after last night…" Harry trailed off at the look she was giving him.

"Look, Harry, I'm fine, I've got a job to get to in half an hour and you've got your 'work' to do. The only thing that we have to do basically is deal with the reporters from the Daily Prophet, namely Rita Skeeter."

This was true. The Daily Prophet had not covered their whole engagement as much as he thought which meant there was much more to come.

Hermione had left the room, Ennee the German Shepherd following closely on her heels as her door closed with a pretty loud thud.

It was true he should be working on his plans for his final Defense Against the Dark Arts classes before he actually had to give them. But after sitting down for a few moments he had gotten a clear idea, actually Christmas themed that he wanted to do for the class. So instead of actually putting it down on paper or working on the materials that he needed to put the plan into action, he called Ron.

Ron had agreed to go to the local pub with him and work off some steam. So here they sat across from each other drinking Firewhiskey talking.

"You see girls, they have all their nice talks, but us, we solve our problems with beer…"

Harry looked at his skeptically.

"Not necessarily…, well maybe, but, I really wanted to talk to you."

"Girl troubles, eh?"

"Not a girl, it's Hermione."

"Wouldn't say that if I were you, you know how she gets when we say that, all tetchy and everything."

"Anything could send her over the edge at this point."

"Why what happened?

"Don't know. I just woke up started reading the paper. Then she walked in like normal. I felt her looking at me for a few seconds before she said "hello", all downhill from there."

"How mad was she?"

"She kept telling me she wasn't."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, less of course Ennee had another accident. Damn dog's never been harder to train."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"It's called PMS, you know girls their monthly thing, made living with Ginny and mum a living hell."

"I don't think so. And what's worse En likes her more than me siding with her."

"How long have you and Hermione been going out?"

Harry froze had they even talked about the answer. What was he supposed to say?

"Don't worry about it, but you better find out somehow before she skins you alive."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before Ron continued.

"Anyway you probably haven't lived with her long enough yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls are scary. That's why I don't got a girl, too much trouble to be bothered with. After three months you'll probably be reconsidering the marriage."

Ron said with a smirk, "And I say three months only because it's Hermione. Anyone else it would take a bit longer to break you down."

"I would never do that to Hermione."

"Of course because you love her."

He nodded weakly while Ron paid a waitress for everything. He would blame it on the alcohol but he knew it was something else. Ron knew exactly how to get to him. Harry had never truly been ashamed of himself.

Even he knew with his limited experience in the love department that he should have been able to answer that question with a 'yes, no doubt in my mind'. However he came up empty and just nodded. That type of thing it didn't matter if it was Hermione or not. Whoever it was to be.

"Ready to go mate?"

Right now he just wanted to get everything out of his head. He no longer wanted to think about hypothetical 'what if's' and 'should be's'. This was how everything was now.

"Yeah, wanna go to the cinema to see a movie?" Harry asked his friend.

"What's is cinema? Movie? Ron said still dumbfounded.

Harry clapped a hand to his friends back showing him down the street headed in the direction of about two hours worth of entertainment.

A/N: Please, I would appreciate if you would tell me what you like. What you did like (kindly please ) and anything else that you would like to suggest

Alexzangel


	2. Breakin Dishes

Hermione just walked into the shop her hands full. The shop surprisingly was full of customers and the woman she had hired to take control of the business while she sorted through the mess that she currently called her life, looked frazzled.

"Jen, split it up and send the other people to my office." Hermione said in a direct tone.

She nodded her head gently as she sent a mother and daughter in the direction of her office.

Hermione flipped on the switch to the room and made herself comfortable behind her desk as she popped a piece of her meager breakfast into her mouth.

"The young lady back there sent us to you."

"Yes, I am sorry, I did not expect for it to be this overbooked. My mind has been all over the place lately."

"It's alright, we have plenty of time before the wedding."

She offered them something to drink and they proceeded to start planning the wedding.

"There's been some revisions in our policy on the dresses, and know they are just a formality for more of our eccentric clientele, I doubt that you would actually go as far as that." Hermione said passing over the contract.

"No problem." The mother said as she handed the form over to Sarah. They started discussing the contract together and agreeing on other matters. In the meantime Hermione's cell phone rang.

"Mum, not that I don't appreciate the call but I'm busy with a customer."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Eileen said feigning hurt.

"Mum, you know I don't mean it like that. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, I promise."

"It's important though."

Hermione breathed heavily in frustration as she pulled a heavy book filled with designs off of the shelf and put it down in front of the mother as she left the room.

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking that it's time that your grandmother meet Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened and she scratched her head.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Hermione said slowly.

She remembered that Harry still didn't feel one hundred percent safe around her father.

"It would be perfect. I should say that it would only be proper that he meet the family before you start the wedding planning. Familiarize himself with everyone, so he gets comfortable."

"Mum, if I was going to start planning the wedding then I would for all purposes be willing to tell the whole family. It's just Harry's busy with Hogwarts at the moment, and I don't believe that I should add stress."

"What stress?" Eileen asked curiously, "Nevermind it's none of my business."

"Mum, it's nothing trust me." Hermione lied.

"It's definitely not nothing, I can tell when you're lying to me."

"Just don't tell dad anything. Okay?" Hermione asked worried.

The last thing that she needed was her father getting involved in this. That would just be adding fuel to the fire. And the first person that her father would turn too was Harry and this was in no way, completely Harry's fault.

"I'm letting it go only because you ask me to."

"Thank you." Hermione said relieved.

"Your welcome."

She made sure that she had turned off her phone before she stepped back into the room leaving all of her fears behind her. She was no longer dealing with that crazy woman. She knew the basics of running a business and that dictated that nowhere did it mix with her personal life.

She beamed them a smile.

"These designs are good, but we were wondering if we could try out the dresses out there."

"Outside, those are just other examples, you can try it on and see how it fits but we make quality custom made dresses for a good price. That's why we suggest you don't get the measurements done too early."

"So let's talk wedding colors…."

Harry wiped his face as he thought about the way Hermione was acting. At first she had apologized about the way she had acted but still made no movements that her heart was truly in that same apology.

Some days she seemed like herself and others she seemed to be fighting within herself spending minutes before she actually came to a conclusion about what she wanted to say.

In truth she had been spending more time at the shop than ever before. Maybe it was in fact because she had more customers. He never exactly understood the appeal of a winter wedding but it was still popular in people's minds he assumed.

Since she was at the shop and on his days off from teaching at Hogwarts he spent a large amount of his time with Ron and the rest of the guys. After all she had never controlled what he did when it concerned his life. And maybe it wasn't in the best interest of what a soon to be married couple should be acting like but if she wasn't putting up the effort why should he.

Hermione popped into the house a few minutes later avoiding him as she made her way into the kitchen turning on a pot to get some fast noodles ready. She stirred the pot as Ennee curled up at her feet.

He walked into the kitchen in time to see this. And saw her look down to give her a small smile. Harry had not see Hermione smile ever since it happened.

"Wow, I never thought I was going to see that again."

She was almost afraid to ask. But she did.

"See what exactly?" she said on the cautious side.

"You smile, you've seemed to have something against me lately. What have I done?"

"You've done nothing." Hermione answered as she poured the food into a bowl stepping over Ennee.

"That doesn't give me anything to work on." Harry said loosing his patience.

_Nothing? _What exactly did that word do for him. It did exactly what it said, nothing. If anything it added more mystery to why she was acting like this. Never before had he wanted to scream at her like he wanted to now. And a week of not talking to Hermione, and treatment like this from her. He probably could scream at her. And it would be guaranteed that she would scream back.

"Harry…" Hermione said loosing her temper.

"What?" Harry snapped, "I would really like to know, how you could apologize to me, and then act the total opposite. I've done nothing to you. I don't deserve this. What is it? Is it something at the shop? Is it something your mum or dad did? Ginny? Is it my job? What?"

Hermione dropped the glass bowl all the pieces shattering and one cutting her knee. Harry moved to tell her to step back not only from the boiling liquid and from the pieces of sharp glass all around the floor. But she too moved back. Ennee too had gotten cut by a piece but she was alright for the most part.

"Don't touch me." Hermione said slowly. She had not meant to break the glass and the fact that she did scared her. She looked at Ennee, and even though it wasn't serious she was scared for the puppy.

"You're surrounded by glass and near boiling liquid I'm trying to help you." Harry said trying to rationalize the situation.

"It's just easier when I'm not around you. I don't have to think about it. I don't want to think about it." Hermione screamed at him.

"Whatever it is, is driving you crazy obviously."

"Obviously." Hermione said sarcastically still enraged, "You know my mother invited us to the family dinner. She wanted to introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Is that why you're driving yourself insane? You can always reschedule."

"It's not about the date or the time," Hermione stressed, "If you can't accept my dad, then how the hell can I expect you to know the rest of my family."

"I like your dad, and I like your mum. I like your parents, what does this have to do with anything?"

"It's everything Harry," Hermione said starting to cry both from the pain in her knee and everything she had been starting to avoid piling down at her at once, "and everything that you said to me, everything that happened the night after you met my parents just sticks in my head. And it's a message."

"What? I've been listening, and you're making no damn sense." Harry said.

He had been known to have problems listening to the words that came from people's mouths. But this was particularly important. She had said basically everything that she wanted to say, but he was obviously something. He had not done anything, to his knowledge to deserve everything that she was dishing out to him.

He got out of his stunned position that he had stood in for what seemed forever cleaned the floor with his wand and grabbed Ennee. By now she was knocked out, either sleeping our just passed out.

"If you're saying I don't care enough, then maybe you're right." Harry said, "but maybe before you go throwing judgements around, you make clear exactly what's going on inside that head of yours. I'm not a mind reader, and I don't intend on trying."

He honestly didn't care, the only thing in his mind right now was getting Ennee to a veterinarian.

A/N: I didn't intend on having all these delays, but once again my laptop broke down. And now I'm taking a summer course I hadn't planned on so….I'll update when I can.


	3. How Important Is?

Instead of checking in on Harry, Hermione went back to work. Not exactly a good idea since work had inspired her lash out at Harry. At times hearing of a couples happiness had finally sent her over the edge. No, she was happy for them but was deeply upset because she feared that she would never experience that.

"What're you doing here?" the assistant aske.

"I'm your boss." Hermione said bluntly. Never before had she really pointed out her authority over the woman, " I work here."

"Harry called and told me not to…"

"I could care less about what he called to say." Hermione said waving her hand for another woman to step inside her office.

"It's not my place but you should probably block his calls if he annoys you so."

Hermione was taken aback by the womans nudging not forcefully but still into her private life.

"I would, if things weren't so complicated." Hermione said to the woman vaguely.

Every now and then she dealt with a client who was completely muggle, and therefore she could not reveal any magic. She groaned as she moved some of the accumulated papers on her desk for later review. Looking back of the woman Hermione could see a faint smile against her lips, and she too smiled before she remembered the reason for her coming.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione muttered," You're here for your wedding and I should be giving you the encouragement and not bothering you with my own problems."

"I'm a therapist for a living, I live this."

"Either way, it has no place in you're reason for coming here. Some people like to tell me about themselves." Hermione offered taking the subject off of herself for a minute.

"This is my third marriage, the first didn't appreciate my way of giving him sessions out of sessions and my second, well it was quite tragic."

The woman seemed to be breaking down, so Hermione handed her a tissue.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to. I would understand completely."

"No, I don't get a chance to talk about Arnold a lot. It would be nice."

Hermione paused waiting for the woman to continue, and she did.

"My first marriage had just ended. And Arnold was a long time best friend, we had tried the dating scene for a bit but we broke apart due to the difference in our lives. I didn't know exactly where I wanted to go, I think in a way I had done what every woman fears. I became attached to a man, and so I needed one."

"I don't think that necessarily bad."

"It was, and three weeks later, I married and became Mrs. Jameson, but did I love him no."

Hermione sensed some bitterness in her words. And slight resentment at her first husband for leaving her in that position, and anger at this Arnold guy because he took advantage of her. This was completely understandable, she had every right to be mad at him. But she was thinking that she should be mad at someone else instead.

"Don't you think maybe you should be upset at yourself?" Hermione asked completely engrossed in the story.

"It's easier to be angry with someone else than with yourself. If you're angry with someone else you just forget about them. I can't be angry with myself because I have to live with myself day in and day out."

She had a point there.

The woman then stopped talking suddenly pulling one of the books that Hermione had on her desk up. No matter how strange the story was it got her thinking a bit. The stories were different but at the same time they had something in common with what she was going through right now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the woman trailed off unsure still flipping through the magazines.

"Some might say your second marriage is a bit unconventional," Hermione said noticing the woman's slight frown at her words, "what exactly went wrong that caused you to reconsider. Something he did something you said."

"I, that's personal," she stuttered and snapped.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said trying to calm the woman down, " I didn't mean to anger you, I just wanted to know."

"He gave me everything I wanted, the beginning wasn't great and neither was the end, which by the way I don't talk about."

She closed the book and placed it back on her desk and left the room.

Hermione was extremely shocked. The woman would open up sometimes, cry a little bit, and sometimes she would be bitter about it. She'd obviously been through a lot in her lifetime, and she was still young, looking to be about in her late thirties. But that's what she did day in and out, deal with eccentric people.

She looked at the watch on her wall and gasped at how late it was.

Hermione Granger may have just lost a potential customer, but she certainly gained a few tips from that woman today. Maybe she owed a certain man an apology.

It had taken her a while to figure out her plan of action. First she went to their home and made herself presentable, instead of the clothes she wore when she was in work mode. The house was always kept in a neat state mostly thanks to Hermione.

She walked to the kitchen and she thought of the fit she had thrown in the kitchen and how ridiculous was. She grabbed the file off of the fridge and apparated to the hospital that the file listed, bringing a pillow and some blankets with her.

After asking several of the hospital personnel she had located Harry in the waiting room. It was very pet friendly with toys scattered all around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said shocked.

"Um, Crookshanks needed his shots, so I thought why not come here."

Harry stared at her knowing that wasn't the truth, "But he's a kneazle."

"Still a cat." Hermione snapped trying to prove a point, before sighing, "I didn't come here to fight, I came here to apologize for what happened earlier."

"I knew you were working too hard at the shop. I don't see the point of you working there if you're quitting your degree."

"It's not the shop." Hermione started before countering it, "well it is my shop."

"Then hire somebody and find something else."

She tossed him a pillow and a blanket

"How's Ennee doing?" Hermione asked effectively changing the subject.

"I don't know." Harry said scratching his head, "well someone came by a few hours ago and told me that she was fine, but I can't leave until I see it for myself."

"We can stay here as long as you want to."

"Thanks for understanding. Ennee she's been the closest thing I've had to family."

"That's not true you have the Weasley's. They love you like you were one of their own."

"But I'm not; nothing replaces a real family you know." Harry said looking at her.

She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply as she took in everything she said. Of course everyone understood that he basically had no family, it was iterated again and again. But she rarely got his personal take on it and it was slightly depressing.

"You have me!" Hermione whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"No I don't." Harry said weakly, "I thought about what you said in the kitchen, and I've figured it out. You're either telling me that now isn't the best time to get married or that you don't want to get married at all."

Hermione was taken aback by what he had said. He hadn't gotten it when she was trying to let it be known, but when she wanted it buried down deep he was clear on the matter.

"It's how I used to feel Harry, not how I feel now."

"But you admit that you felt that way Hermione. What happened to when we promised each other no secrets? Is this a sudden change of heart because of what I said a minute ago?"

"I admit it's had some sway in my thinking now, but not from what inspired me to come in the first place."

Hermione took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I'll admit that I'm scared about everything going on."

"It'll be alright I promise you."

"Harry, you can't promise that. Things happen."

"That's just the surface, what's really bothering you."

"Not tonight. Let's just worry about Ennee and then we'll focus on us a bit. Alright?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry said giving her some of the blanket as she turned his body into her own pillow.


	4. Closer To Fine

A/N: So unlike everyone else, I've given up hope on an H/Hr, and will be crying at around 11. :( But until then a girl can dream...

Hermione woke up to Harry holding her close to him. The situation was very uncomfortable on the small couch, but she was undoubtedly warm. She shook Harry awake even though she herself was in desperate need of a proper place to go to sleep.

"What?" Harry said crankily waking up from his sleep.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted anything. I'm sure there's some kind of snacks somewhere."

Harry glanced at his watch.

"It's three in the morning. Stay." Harry said pulling her closer.

"How about we both go visit Ennee instead?" Hermione asked compromising. She missed her like her own pet. Maybe even slightly more just because of the fact that when she picked the puppy up she didn't scratch her like Crookshanks did.

"Sure." Harry said abandoning the makeshift sleeping area.

They traveled the hospital making many wrong turns before fifteen minutes later they were in a sterile area where a bandaged Ennee was sleeping.

"I was so worried about her." Harry said quietly as he touched her soft fur.

"I'm so sorry Harry, this is all my fault."

"You didn't do it on purpose." Harry said.

When he had first arrived at the hospital he had thought differently, but a little time had cleared his head. He knew that she loved Ennee almost as much as he did.

They sat for a few minutes just watching her as she slept before they decided to leave. They headed back to the waiting room and gathered all their belongings before they apparated back home. She was aiming for one of the bedrooms apparently her stomach had other plans as they appeared in the kitchen.

She looked about for a second realizing she was not in her intended destination before she wrinkled her nose.

"Cook for me?" Hermione asked with a begging smile.

"It's three in the morning," Harry said, "the only plans I have is going back to bed."

Harry opened the cabinet and gave her a box of saltines and a bottle of water.

"It'll help you make it through until breakfast."

"Do you plan on cooking breakfast?" Hermione asked.

She was already disappointed that he refused to cook for her, but she wasn't going to let him off unless she knew there was something in this for her in the end.

"No," Harry said slowly, "I have to go back to Hogwarts and teach before the Christmas holidays."

"Can't you just skip tomorrow so we can talk?"

"I've already lost so many days of work Hermione, I have to be there. Lupin cannot keep filling in for me, and I can't keep waiting for you to either open up, or plan the wedding which is what those days are for. And I don't understand why it would be so hard for you to plan one if you are surrounded by them everyday."

"How about I take these crackers and you go to bed like originally planned?" Hermione suggested calmly telling him that she wanted the conversation to end. "Leave it until the morning, I doubt the neighbors enjoy our constant bickering."

Harry stepped into his class, and relieved Remus Lupin of his duties as substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Everyone says your leaving." One student shouted over the ruckus his unexpected appearance had caused.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you haven't been here for a while." One student supplied.

"And besides since when has a Hogwarts professor been married."

"Enough!" Harry shouted quieting all of their protests as a new reason was introduced, " My job is to teach you how to defend yourselves and that's it. It's on a year to year basis so yes I can leave at any time I want to, as can the rest of you're teachers. It's my decision but just so you know I don't plan on leaving. And as far as the marriage goes I like setting precedents."

All of the students seemed to accept it, or at least they quieted not wanting to face his temper.

"So let's talk projects."

They all groaned. They had already been faced with so many projects that Lupin had given them as busy work supposed to further their knowledge but very tedious.

"Project or exam." Harry said.

He could admit that he had never been so tough on a class before, but they needed to be preparing for their NEWTS.

They all agreed on the project idea.

"So, Adriana's going to go around with this red bag and you're each going to pull out a box.

He waited as everyone received a gift and they all shook it wondering what it was which he warned them against. No other teacher had given them a present for Christmas. This was the last of their classes and in a week and a half's tune most of them would be going home to celebrate the holidays.

"Hold on," Harry cautioned, "This is going to test what you've learned so far in this class. You're mission is to run several of the revealing spells that you all should know by now and discover exactly what jinxes, hexes, and other magic is on the present. You must write a paper explaining the history of the spell. You are allowed to work on this over Christmas break but don't think for a second that it gives you permission to use magic in any other way. I guarantee that the Ministry will arrive at you're home. Understood?"

They all responded with a yes and he gave them the rest of the class time to figure out what was in the boxes. He had mad it very difficult and he didn't honestly expect half of them to get past several of the charms he had put on them.

Hermione took another sip of her coffee as she started putting the material for the latest dress together. That early in the morning "discussion" between Harry and herself made her realize how much work she had left behind.

Her own sewing machine was broken and her patience was running thin. True to his word Harry had left before she had woken up. So she arrived at her mothers soon after eight to get some food before she left for work at the office.

She also took his suggestion of learning how to cook and all her mother supplied her was about 12 cookbooks. She had looked at none of them but instead set to her current work. Her mind was completely on finishing a dress that she had all the time in the world to complete, it was in fact her own.

She had fears that at the rate things were going she would never get a chance to wear it. Her own doubts were starting to wear on Harry and he himself mentioned at the hospital that he knew what she was talking about when she broke the dishes.

She pricked her finger with the needle and added another Band-Aid to the already gauze covered hand. She took her work extremely seriously, yet she was starting to wonder if she needed a thimble or some kind of high protection gloves at the carelessness she was exhibiting.

Many of the customers she had ever had, told her that she had a knack for this kind of thing, even though she had never gone to college for it. She learned this skill from her mother and it had in fact been in her family for generations.

One of his clases had been dismissed and they were all carrying presents with them. She stepped in the classroom as some students, girls, held back to talk to professor. Not minding them Hermione sat at a desk before cleaning her throat making her presence known.

"We're talking now." Hermione said firmly.

Harry sighed as he instructed the students to leave for their next class.

"Alright, but you've got three minutes before my next class starts."

"Fine," Hermione said, "No, I started to wonder your intentions in wanting to marry me."

"Weren't those made clear?"

He looked back at the agreement they had made in the beginning, and as he thought about it he had not laid out any feelings towards it. All he did was propose the offer by a certain amount of time if they hadn't found that person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. In a way he could assume that's what she meant by those words. She thought that he was settling. And in a way it was like having a backdoor to get to a desired point.

"Harry, you know as well as I do the agreements of the pact. And the more I think about, the scarier it gets. I don't know how you think anymore after all of these years."

"Just ask then." Harry shouted.

He honestly didn't think he had changed that much between the amount of time they hadn't seen each other.

Harry hadn't realized how much his shouting at her affected her.

"I shouldn't have to." Hermione said starting to cry.

"Hermione.." Harry said trying to comfort her. He hated to see her like this. The war had softened her in more ways than one.

"I couldn't take you walking out on a marriage so if you want to just do it now." Hermione cried in a racking sobs as Harry pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth trying to stop the tears.

"I'm not going to leave you now and I don't plan to in the future."

"I don't believe you." Hermione said weakly trying to fight against his arms around her waist, "but it doesn't matter obviously."

"It means the world to me."

"But you've got a class." Hermione said motioning to the kids that were starting to walk through the room as she tried to hide her tears from them. She could not stand students constant staring at her, she liked her life to be personal.

"I don't really care, I'm concerned about you, about us."

Hermione smiled at him, but just barely and he smiled back at her, touching her face asking silently if she was okay.

She nodded silently.

"So you still do understand me?"

She nodded again before she left the classroom, a barely visible smile on her features.


	5. Date?

She had gotten Ennee out of the hospital along with the required medications that she had. They had sat on the couch for the past few hours a pillow in her lap and a ball in her hand playing with her. She wasn't allowing her to move much but that didn't stop her from trying to sink her teeth into it.

Hermione had stopped crying for the most part except for a sniffle hear and there. Here yes however were still puffy and red. It felt good however to have it all out in the open, she could finally breathe again.

"I'm back," Harry said, "and I brought take out." Harry said waving the brown paper bag.

"Italian?" Hermione said finding her voice after a while. She didn't know why, but that's what she felt like eating.

"No burgers."

Hermione groaned and continued to play with the puppy before Harry picked her up and sat down in her place putting her in his lap and turning towards Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

"I'm pretty much fine." Hermione said.

She was extremely uncomfortable, after she had burst out in front of all of his students at Hogwarts. She found herself wishing that he would just let her go. As if sensing her words all he did was get a tighter grip on her.

"I knew you were lying to me. You came all the way to Hogwarts and pour your heart out. Tell me how you feel, which I've been wanting you to do for months, and now you're saying you don't want the wedding? I find that hard to believe, and I'm not kicking you out."

Damn, she thought, he was good at reading her mind.

"Harry, we're not even dating." Hermione cried out, "and the relationship is a bloody joke. Now will you please let me go?"

"Hermione, I've wanted to take you out for months now, but I'd like to have a civil conversation at a table. If you're not comfortable with that then we'll have to work something else out, but I would like to think that you still agree to the promise we mad years ago."

Harry then let her go, proving that he did want her to be able to make her own options. Make her own decisions on how far she wanted this to go, and which way she wanted this to go.

"Thank you." Hermione said hugging him. She hadn't done so in a long time and it felt extremely good.

"You're welcome." Harry said rubbing her back gently before he remembered what he had forgotten. "Oh yeah, the students made you a card during class, wanting you to feel better."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, questioning what he just said.

"You had them make me a card."

"Not really, actually, I ended up confiscating it, before I saw it."

He passed it to her, and she opened it up.

"It's not really a big deal." Hermione said, she honestly didn't understand why they would do such a thing. Of course everyone knew who she was because of the war, but it made no sense.

"You, obviously, didn't realize how many people saw it, or realize how emotional you where."

"I'm sorry." Hermione started.

"Hey, no need to apologize." Hermione said.

"So we're on for a date on Friday night, right?"

"Sure."

Friday night rolled around faster than she expected. She had asked Harry as he was making his way back from Hogwarts, what she should wear, and was told to go casual.

Thinking this was strange she wore a skirt and sandals anyway. That was before Ron popped in.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as she hastily pulled her shirt over her body. She felt her skin growing warmer, "You can't just pop in like that."

"Well, I would think that you would change in the bedroom. Anybody can come in?"

"Well I obviously wasn't expecting you to come."

"Yeah. This is our movie night." Ron said

Hermione looked at him skeptically,

"You actually know what a movie is? Wait, Harry and I were supposed to be going out tonight on a date."

"You guys still date, I thought you were supposed to be getting married."

Hermione gave him a glare indicating that he should just drop it. They sat for a half hour in an awkward silence, before the familiar pop of apparition sounded.

"Just give me five minutes. I'm sorry I'm late." Harry said as he rushed into the bedroom discarding his clothes and finding something to change into.

Hermione walked into the room, not looking, and sat on the bed turned the other way giving him his privacy.

"Um, Ron says that today's you guys movie night." Hermione said slowly, "I thought it was strange."

"Yeah, it's something we just started doing, every Friday night we go and see something."

"And he's out there right now so…" Hermione trailed off, getting a slightly sinking feeling.

"I forgot Hermione, it just slipped my mind."

"You're allowed to forget things. You've got a lot going on right now." Hermione said.

"I'll just tell him, that we've got to cancel. I know you were looking forward to going out tonight so."

"I am, but I don't want to kick him out. It's not fair."

"It'll be fine."

Hermione still felt incredibly guilty that she had ruined their movie night, but she was still pleased with Harry's decision to take her out to a restaurant. They talked about anything and everything, and it was nice to be able to go somewhere besides work, the cottage, and another wizarding place.

"Thank you for tonight." Hermione told him as he unlocked the door to their home.

"No problem." Harry answered.

A/N: I think there's either two or three chapters left, one of them is definitely an epilogue.


	6. Wedding Preparations

A/N: Well someone asked why the relationship was so slow, well... I've tried to pick it up a bit. It was not an intention of mine to make it like this, but I've found it a lot harder this time around to write a romance story because of my own personal drama. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hermione smiled to herself as she stretched out on the bed. There was no other way to describe it but being completely happy. She didn't understand how though because she had woken up freezing.

_Oh yeah, that's because Harry's here _she reminded herself.

Ever since the date, Harry and Hermione had grown a lot closer in their now established relationship. She shivered again and as if sensing it Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Christmas had been the most amazing holiday. She had spent a little time with the Weasley's and a lot of time with her parents and the rest of her family. Hermione helped Harry get to know them even better than he already did.

She untangled from her place in his arms to bring the thick blanket at her feet over the both of them.

"You were great with the kids yesterday." Hermione said as she was reminiscing about yesterday. She lived for the Christmas holidays, and yesterday to her she just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was purely magical to her.

"I think you've said that already 'Mione." Harry said.

"Did I?" Hermione asked. She honestly couldn't remember, "They don't really have anyone to hang around with during family gatherings. You know since it's so small."

"I've realized that." Harry said.

"Are you coming to plan the wedding at my mum's house today?"

"You wanted me there?" Harry asked. He didn't know how these things really happened. "I thought you would want Mrs. Weasley there or something. I have no clue about these kinds of things."

"No, I would prefer you there instead of her. No offense of course."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Harry asked.

"This is about the merging of two families, and really has nothing to do with them. Mrs. Weasley's like my mother, but I know my mother would like to have the ability of doing this, because I'm her only daughter. And I don't want to raise conflict, like between Fleur's parents."

Harry winced as he thought about that.

"Point taken."

Harry and Hermione sat across from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, much like when they first announced their engagement but instead they were getting ready to plan a wedding. Although Hermione didn't understand why her father was there, it was just supposed to be her mum.

"I know, you're wondering why I'm here. I'm just saying that this is your day, and I will be covering the expenses." He interrupted Harry, " I know that you are perfectly able Harry, but please let me do this one last thing for my daughter."

Hermione silently nodded, understanding his meaning. After the wedding, in a sense she would belong to Harry, no longer Daddy's little girl.

Soon afterwards her father left the room and Eileen took out a checklist.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" she asked.

They had already discussed this and they both agreed that they wanted it to be soon. And she related it to her mother, in the same fashion.

"Soon, in let's say less than a month." Hermione said giving her around the time.

"There's no way we can get a church in that amount of time." Mrs. Granger said trying to convince them to wait until she could find an appropriate place.

"Mum, there's no need for the wedding to be in a church. Harry and I don't have that many close friends, and our families are small. We could just do it in the backyard, and we could add some magical touches and be done with it."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Hermione said as Harry agreed to whatever she wanted.

"Alright, wedding bands." Eileen stated moving to the next item on the list.

"The wedding bands are taken care of." Harry told her.

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise," Harry said. It was true he had been looking for the right one for months and he had actually found it and its matching one."

"The dress is already in the process of being made, and the…"

"Mum, I think I'll work on the rest of my dress."

"Are you sure that you don't want to continue."

"No." Hermione said as she ran up the stairs, leaving both Harry and her mother out of the loop.

Harry followed her up the stairs and into her room. She was flying around her room with a needle and a delicate piece of fabric in her hand.

"I just had the best idea that popped into my head. And I simply had to come back up here and…" she trailed off as she continued to thread through the fabric and stopping occasionally to sketch it on a piece of paper.

"I've never really seen you work, you're so, um, spirited." Harry said looking for the appropriate word.

Hermione looked up from her work and smiled at him, "It's okay to say the word crazy Harry."

He laughed, "I wouldn't exactly say that."

She turned from her desk, and looked at him motioning for him to sit down.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed her biting her lower lip in thought.

"There's one thing we have to plan." Hermione said with a hint of secrecy.

"I'm sure your mum has everything on the list."

"Not this one. This one we plan ourselves. It's the honeymoon."

Harry's grin spread wider and wider until it filled his whole face. Hermione rolled her eyes, at his remark. It was completely typical of him to mark the honeymoon as the truly exciting part of the ceremony.

"I could really careless exactly where we go." Harry said kissing her. "As long as I spent time with you."

Hermione kissed him back, but she was not going to let him get over on this one.

"We are going somewhere Potter, and if you don't say something we might end up camping in the desert."

"You wouldn't do that. Fine, just stay home at the cottage."

Hermione looked at him appalled and tapped a pencil against her sheets marking them.

"I have been working over my usual work load, just so that I can make sure I have at least two weeks off. As lovely as the cottage is I'd rather not spend my honeymoon in there."

Harry continued to smile at her, which made her continue further.

"Why do you think this is funny?" she asked desperately.

"Do you realize how cute you are when you get angry?"

Hermione smiled, flattered, but still wanting an answer from him.

"Do you know why I get angry?" she asked slowly.

"Because you think too much." Harry said obviously.

Hermione hit him with one of her pillows knocking him over. Fearing that she had hit him to hard at first before he responded, "Aren't you too old to be hitting me with pillows?"

"I am not old." Hermione said lying down next to him as he joined his hands with hers looking at her.

"How about Jamaica?" Harry asked, "You know get away from this weather, and experience the Caribbean."

"Sounds nice." Hermione said, "And you'll plan it of course."

"Of course." Harry agreed.

And now that, that was out of the way they could handle other things.

Hermione informed Luna and Ginny that they were going to be her bridesmaids and told them that soon they would go and find dresses for them to wear, once she knew the colors of the wedding.

It surprised many of the people that she told about the impending wedding, including Ron, how close the date would be.

She was cleaning up around the house a little bit before she remembered that she had to try on the veil. She stood in front of the full length mirror and pulled the veil out of the bag and placed it on her head.

It refused to stay on.

Of all the planning for the wedding, Hermione had not considered the problem that was her hair. It had tamed quite a bit, but it was still a huge mess. She pulled it back, but she saw no way she was going to fix it. She pulled off the veil, just in time to hear Harry pop back in with Ron, and dinner. They were having a movie night tonight.

They countdown was starting until the day of the marriage.

"Herms, dinner." Ron shouted casually, just so he could get to the food faster.

Hermione appeared in the kitchen, just about ready for bed and scowling at him

"You do know that a simple 'hello' would do." Hermione said before she kissed Harry hello.

"Hello! I'm still here." Ron said as Hermione and Harry separated.

"I'm sure you kiss, whoever you're dating now. And if you don't like it look away."

"Fine," Ron said before he headed towards the couch. Hermione helped him to take the lip gloss off of his lips before she grabbed their bag of food and popped the movie in.

"Alright, so what are we seeing?" Ron asked.

"Well, because you out number me and I can't watch what you call a 'chick flick'. It can't have any relationships in it because according to Ron, he doesn't like to see anyone groping anyone unless it's a tape of himself, we're watching one of those pointless scary movies."

"They are hardly pointless. And I never said that thing about groping."

Hermione threw a chip at him in response. As she nestled comfortably in the couch in Harry's lap as she broke the sandwich off between the two of them. An hour later though she gripped Harry tightly, she could barely feel her fingers fisted in the couch, and her eyes turned into his stomach.

"Hermione, it's not that bad." Harry said laughing at her actions. He continued rubbing her back though.

"That's quite enough." Hermione said a minute later. She could still hear the parts of the movie and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Herms, come on, the movie's great."

"It is not great, when you see blood coming out every orifice imaginable. I have never heard so much, useless cursing in my life."

"I told you that she shouldn't join our movie nights." Ron said to Harry in a whisper.

"You're right." Hermione said as she removed herself from the blanket and went to their room.

Two hours later Hermione still hadn't fallen asleep. The movie was over a long time ago, and she knew that Ron had left the house. Coaxing herself into leaving the sanctity of her bed she walked out in her pajamas to find Harry in the freezer.

"You're not honestly thinking of dessert at this time of night." Hermione stated. Looking at her watch it was a little past eleven.

"Yes," Harry said as he took out the carton, "Do you want some?"

As usual she watched him in the kitchen. She didn't give him an answer, but nevertheless he passed her a heaping bowl of vanilla. She stuck her spoon in it, reluctantly taking a bite.

"You and Ron always do this to me. It's some kind of sinister plot so I don't fit into my clothes, and even more importantly my wedding dress."

"You're obviously suffering from a lack of sleep."

"I would happily go to sleep, but I know that movie's still stuck in my head."

"Don't you have some of that Dreamless Sleep Potion left over?"

"I wish I did." Hermione said.

"How did you go through your entire stock of that potion?"

"Wedding stress," Hermione said, "and it's not getting any easier. I have to go dress shopping tomorrow, with the bridesmaids. That's going to take forever. And of course I'm going to have to stop in Diagon Alley for some potion supplies."

"Herms, calm down, everything will turn out okay. You do this all the time."

"No I don't, Harry, I help plan other peoples. There's a big difference."

"Why don't you go lay down, and I'll be there in a minute."

Hermione didn't protest, and was willing to try anything that would help her sleep. Sure enough Harry showed up minutes later, and proceeded to help her fall asleep.

"How is massaging me going to help?" Hermione asked him.

"Because you've done this before, Hermione, remember when you wore yourself out studying for the N.E.W.T's. I hear that a wizarding ceremony is very short, there's no need to stress yourself out for a wedding. There's not that much left to do."

She hated being lectured by Harry, about stress. Hermione knew that it was in her best interest, and good health wise, but she still didn't like it. It was true, what he was saying, but she didn't want to agree.

"So you'll relax then?" Harry asked hoping her silence was a resignation.

"After tomorrow everything's done. Mrs. Weasley's promised to make the cake and…"

"And you'll leave it alone until the morning." Harry said.

Hermione ran around the house the next morning straightening up frantically the mess that Ron and Harry had left on the coffee table and throwing out the left over food. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay this morning?"

"As long as you keep doing that I'll be perfect." Hermione said referring to him kissing her shoulder. To her it was a way of both, showing affection, but it was also soothing. He was helping to take her mind off everything that she had to do today.

She turned around and gave him a proper good morning before explaining that she had to help the girls pick out the dresses.

"Can't you postpone it an hour? I can cook breakfast and we can spend time together."

"What do you call all that other time it's just me and you." She asked curiously

He was lost for words, but he followed her around the house picking up her bag before she got to it. Her hands were on her hips demanding her property back, but he refused to give it to her.

"Fine," Hermione said giving up on trying to fight it, "You have a half an hour, and then I seriously have to get going on these dresses."

Harry prepared Hermione a wonderful breakfast, which she graciously accepted.

"Hey, can you believe it? In two weeks we're going to be married."

"Yeah, I can." Hermione said, "What's up with you not being at Hogwarts today?"

"I don't know. McGonagall just said that she was giving me the days off. And after that she's scheduling a meeting. The annual meeting where we proclaim if we're going to stay at Hogwarts or not."

"And what's your decision going to be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Hermione's knife slipped but she quickly recovered .

"What do you mean you don't know? Just because we're getting married doesn't mean that you have to change careers for me."

"I knew you were going to say that. I love being at Hogwarts, I just can't divide my time in between being an Auror and a teacher. Those kids deserve better than shifting teachers constantly, we know what that feels like."

"And what about the Auror Department?"

"Hermione, one of them or possibly even both of them have got to go. I have more than enough money to hold me over the rest of my life."

Hermione paused in her eating, "I don't care about the money, and I never have, but I should have a say in this because it affects my life too."

She had never ever talked finances with him, she believed that they were where they needed to be in that area, but obviously she needed to make it clear.

"Harry, both the wizarding world and the muggle world are becoming more expensive. It's true that you have a lot of gold but one day definitely it will run out. Right now we're on a level field and we know where we are, but what happens when it's no longer just the two of us."

"I understand but…"

"Harry, I don't know if you realize this, but I depend on you heavily. My business is not completely grounded yet, and we just make it every month. If it went under for some reason…" she trailed off hoping to not have to go into details.

"Hermione, that won't happen for a long, long time. I'm just saying I'd like to be happy in my job."

Hermione apologized for briefly tearing into him like that and she left, with a goal seriously in mind.

"And please plan the honeymoon while I'm gone." Hermione added. "Just this one thing I'm asking of you."

Hermione arrived at the shop in great anticipation to get started on their shopping trip. She had brought along with her a thermos of tea, which Harry insisted she bring. She met the three girls outside the shop, where they intended to look for the bridesmaids dresses.

"So you've already met my cousin Lydia." Hermione said as they nodded in agreement before they walked into the shop.

"Yes, we've really gotten acquainted with each other." Lydia told her cousin as they walked into the store.

"We've had no option since we postponed this meeting by more than half an hour."

Hermione once again apologized.

"It's okay, Hermione, we understand that you would want to spend time with Harry. I mean the day is fast approaching, but I thought you would be practicing abstinence until the wedding day."

Hermione choked on her tea as Lydia patted her back.

"I have no idea what gave you that impression, but we have gone no where near that direction. Harry's too concerned about, not disappointing my parents, and we both want to wait until our wedding night." Hermione said.

A gray-haired woman that Hermione and her mother had known forever, walked up to them, and started taking their measurements. To pull of this wedding in such a small amount of time they had called in favors right and left. Hermione knew her as Ms. Gertrude, and she was amazing at finding the perfect fit in dresses.

"Thank you for seeing us in such short notice." Hermione told the woman.

"It's no problem, I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle in two weeks."

She had been a long time family friend, and had taught Hermione a thing or two on top of what her mother and grandmother taught her about selling a garment.

"We're more than honored to invite you. It's pretty low key though." Hermione added.

"And what colors have you decided on for the wedding?"

"Everything is going to be in a deep rose and white." Hermione told the elderly woman. She then hurried off and brought several samples of dresses, which Hermione perused before presenting them the dress they were to wear.

It was a very simple spaghetti strap dress that would cut off at the knee. The whole right side of the dress was an flower decoration. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked as she showed them to dress.

"It's wonderful 'Mione, but it's going to be in January."

"We'll cast a warming charm over the setting." Hermione told her before she waved it, "Any more objections?"

They all shook their head. The woman laughed, and set off to get the appropriate sizes of the dress and they all tried it on. Hermione usually did not feel a strong urge to shop until today and she took full advantage. She found shoes to go with the bridesmaids dresses, and earrings to match it.

"Alright I think we're all set." Hermione said as they were sitting in the seats in the jewelry department waiting for the package to be ready.

"No," Lydia said, "We have one more stop to make."

"Really and where is that?" Hermione asked. She recalled all the places that she needed to visit and she had in fact gone to the necessary places. She didn't intend to do anymore major shopping for the wedding anytime soon.


	7. It's Gonna Be Alright

A/N: Well this chapter I think is my best ending. I'm not very good at them, and for that reason I asked for some help through one of my best friends, who loves fanfiction also. She originally wrote the poem/song and I decided, why not include it. So this is dedicated to her, and I hope you enjoy it very much.

In the end she decided not to wear a veil, because the wedding after all would be in her backyard. Together they came to the conclusion that it matter not where they would be married, or how, but the fact that, today they were going to be together forever, at least by wizarding law.

She took the veil that her mother handed her and placed it on one of the many free hangers in her closet.

"I've decided not to wear it."

"Hermione, but it's tradition, for a bride to…"

"Mum, I know the tradition very well, I just…It's just going to be family and I don't want it to be elaborate, like you might want. I just want it to be nice and simple, and I don't think a veil will do that."

Mrs. Granger smiled and continued to help her daughter dress for the occasion, the gown would go on last, but it seemed as if they would never get to it at the rate they were going. All of the bridesmaids were dressed, but without shoes running around to help Hermione get ready, trying to find a pair earrings that had gotten lost.

No magic, had been a rule instated for today, as many of Hermione's relatives, that didn't know her secret would be attending. And to see earrings floating out of nowhere would not be an opportune time to tell them.

"I've found them." Ginny said, "At least one of them."

"Ginny, don't worry about it. Mum has another set of pearls that I can borrow for today."

Everyone was surprised at how calm Hermione was today of all days. While the rest of them panicked, Hermione stood or sat in a corner of the room either adjusting the straps on one of her undergarments or putting them on.

"Hermione, you're going to have to move faster if you're going to make your own wedding." Lydia teased.

"The wedding starts whenever, I'm ready. Mr. Weasley is conducting the ceremony so I'm positive that he won't mind."

Lydia and Ginny looked at each other, each apparently on the same train of thought.

"Hermione, you're not thinking of walking out on the wedding. I'm sure Harry's asked you a dozen times if this is what you want and I don't think now is the time to back out."

Hermione's head snapped up at the thought, of what her cousin was suggesting. Her face went into an unpleasant cringe as she denied it profusely.

"No, I…I guess today, is my wedding day. I just want to remember it, like it deserves to be remembered."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want for there to be any chance of a divorce…"

Hermione's anger flared a bit, time was ticking on, and instead of remaining as calm as she was, she was becoming mad seconds before what should be the happiest day of her life.

"There is no such thing as a wizarding divorce, it is for always. And I would appreciate if you would just drop the subject."

"Subject dropped." Luna supplied.

They all had the same mission. They wanted this wedding to go as smoothly as possible.

**Here I come  
Tracing circles across your memory  
I will always be  
A part of you, and you a part of me**

"Tea?" the older woman asked.

Harry sat on the couch his palms sweaty from nervousness. He wondered if Hermione would change her mind. Her reply remained the same, no.

"Um…" Harry said.

He had no idea who this woman was, he had never met her before, but she seemed to be a family member of the Grangers. He could tell that just by looking at her eyes, the same color as Hermione's.

"This is Hermione's grandmother, Aphelia Bostwick. I think you might have heard of her."

Harry had indeed heard of her, but he had never before seen her. She was always in poor health, and too sick to travel on family vacations and any other special events. But now here she was standing before him, offering him tea.

"Come on, don't be nervous. I don't bite, and I'm sure that everything will be just fine dear."

Hermione's grandmother, quite firmly gave Harry the cup of tea, demanding that he drink it. In order to please her he drank it, and soon afterwards she collected the cup pleased with herself, and proceeded to visit the rest of the family from their seats.

Ron collided down the stairs soon after this event.

"Mate, you don't look to good?"

"The wedding's starting any second now." Harry stated.

"Yeah, and you still haven't tied your tie yet, or put on that jacket."

Harry gave him a brief smile before he turned back to staring off into nothing.

"Besides, everyone's starting to go to their seats on the lawn. Hermione's about to come down which means you can't be in here."

"There's nothing wrong if I see her, now. I could use her to calm some of my nerves. She's pretty good at that you know."

"Of course I know that. I've known her as long as you have. Unfortunately the only thing she hasn't taught you is the art of tying a tie."

"She's tried plenty of times, I'm just hopeless."

"Not a good day to admit that mate, not a good day."

Harry stared hopelessly at the tie as he tried to remember the way Hermione had once showed him how to do this.

"_Harry, I don't get why you don't just wear robes to the graduating ceremonies. It's more normal for us, you know? And besides I thought you disliked people walking up to you and asking 'What muggle contraption are you wearing?'"_

"_Yeah, but I don't see the point of buying a set of dress robes that I'll only wear once a year. This way I have something to wear when I go to both wizarding and muggle formal events."_

"_You've had time to think of all of this, yet you can't tie, a simple tie."_

"_No one has actually invented a spell that helps with the matter."_

"_That's because it's not that hard to do. Come here."_

"_No, I have to be out of here by a certain point. If I'm not there on time…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, it's not one of those 'come here's'. I'm simply trying to help my fiancée do something that he needs to have done."_

_Harry walked across the bedroom and towards Hermione as she pulled at the tie across both sides of his neck bringing him even closer to her. _

"_Windsor or Half-Windsor?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's a method of…"_

"_I'm not the genius you are," Harry said bluntly. _

"_Watch carefully," Hermione muttered as she started the long process. _

_They had just begun their relationship, so her being this close to him was just not right. The need to kiss her almost every second of every day, took over, and he did just so. Hermione, though, true to her word broke it apart. _

"_So, do you get it now?"_

"_Not a clue. I guess you'll be doing this from now on."_

_Hermione smiled at him, although upset that he had not listened to her explanation. _

"_You look quite handsome though."_

Harry smiled. Hermione had the ability to put things in his head without him even knowing it. He smiled as he had remembered everything subconsciously while he was remembering the memory.

"Harry, are you ready to go?"

**It seems so right.  
How could it be wrong?  
But still you seem to cross the edge.  
Everything's gonna be alright. **

Hermione had no idea how people remembered almost every detail of their wedding day. Sure she would have the pictures to remember them by, but everything was slowly starting to close in on her. She had never been claustrophobic but still Hermione stopped to breathe for a second.

"I think it's starting to sink in," Ginny said to Lydia. "My mum explained to me all of the stages, that some may go through."

"I don't really think this is helping. I think she hears us," Lydia muttered back to Ginny.

Mrs. Granger came up the stairs soon enough, about to announce that the wedding would be starting soon. Lydia, Ginny, and Luna ran down the stairs since they would be one of the first to walk down the aisle ahead of Hermione.

Hermione was in the corner of her room standing against the wall, because she was not supposed to sit down in it, and mess up the dress. Her hand was clenched over her mouth as if she was about to stifle a sneeze, but instead she was having some form of a panic attack.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. There is nothing to be afraid of. I've married, your grandmother have married. There is a whole line of women in our family who have successfully married and I am positive that you will do so too, and live a long and happy life."

"You're brave I'll give you that, but I'm not like that."

"Hermione, you think, that you're not brave? I assure you, that you've done some things that most wouldn't have the courage to do. And yes marriage is a big step, but I believe you're ready."

"Thank you mum, it was just a minor panic attack," Hermione explained.

**Here I go  
I pledge myself to you  
Eternally  
A part of you, will always be in me**

Weeks of planning a wedding, had nothing to do with the actual wedding happening before your eyes. And walking down the aisle had a different affect than she would have ever imagined.

There were the usual nerves coursing through her veins, along with those in the hopes that she wouldn't trip over some unforeseen snag in the rug. Or the possibility of anything else embarrassing happening.

In a way, everything was in slow motion, waiting for one event to happen after the next. Harry said his vows, and likewise put an exquisite ring on her finger binding him to her, as Hermione did the same. And in little words they were joined as man and wife.

Their hands still clasped together, Mr. Weasley bound their hands together with a rope and made the marriage official through wizarding law.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry looked down at Hermione.

"We're married now," he told her.

The words seemed foreign to his lips, but it was still nice.

"That sounds a little strange. Doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It's not strange," Harry told her.

He leaned down pushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear, kissing her in the process. She smiled, kissing him back, marking their first kiss as husband and wife. His arms wrapping around his shoulders keeping him near her.

"Hey, you two, you've got about a month on some island. We'd appreciate it if you didn't shag in front of Grandma Granger. She might possibly have a heart attack." Lydia said breaking the moment.

Hermione stared at her cousin, wishing that she hadn't interrupted, but understood that this was not the time. Never before had she ever let her hormones take control of her, abandoning all sense that she was supposed to possess.

She ignored her sister's comment, staring at Harry's hand still strongly gripped around her waist. Her left hand gently went around touching it gently as she looked around at everyone in the family looking up at the two of them.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Hermione whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

As if called by an invisible force they all got up from their chairs and headed into the kitchen to get some of the wonderful food that Mrs. Weasley and her mother had prepared.

"I think I've always been."

"You know, Harry, you never mentioned where we were going for our trip. Officially, you know."

"You're going to love it, we're going to Africa."

"If you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic, when I said camping in a desert."

"Oh, come on, how about it. It's somewhere you've never gone. And I bet it would be amazing."

"And you promise that I'll like it."

"I promise that you'll…"

"Come on, you two, we can't start eating until you cut the cake. It's some stupid muggle tradition, and I don't understand at all how…"

"We'll be inside in a minute, Ron," Harry muttered. He wished more than anything that they could have a moment of privacy.

Ron nodded in final understanding before he walked back into the house the door closing behind him. Harry started to finish where he left off, but Hermione stopped him.

"I guess, we should go inside, and help feed Ron's hungry stomach. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to spend together after this."

"Yeah, how about our whole lives."

"That sounds nice," Hermione started as they walked across the carpeted grass in the direction of the house she had lived in for many years.

"I think we're going to have to change the apparition wards a bit though."

"Oh, definitely." Hermione muttered.

The interruptions they were experiencing now, would be enough to change anyone's mind. She never expected to be in this position right now.

"I still can't believe we're married."

**I thought it wrong  
But that's okay  
We have our tendencies to cross the edge.  
But now I see the love in your eyes.  
Still, I know, everything's, gonna be just fine. **


End file.
